


Engrave Me in Your Memories

by tsukithewolf



Series: Again [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mostly porn with a little bit of plot, Oneshot, Seven Reset Theory, Some Spoilers, first time fic, reset theory, side fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukithewolf/pseuds/tsukithewolf
Summary: In the brief calm before you and Saeyoung are to go find Saeran, Saeyoung wishes to leave proof of his existence upon your body. Just in case when morning comes you two would find yourselves in different beds once again with your memories scattered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have admittedly been wanting to write more smut for this couple, so here's another batch. The missing scene from the "After End" chapter for my Trade Mistakes story.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

When you had first been convinced to join the RFA, you could have never anticipated how deep this particular rabbit hole went. You had known after two or three resets that there was something horribly strange going on. Supernatural, even. A game you had never wanted to participate in that all had started because you had been connected to Unknown and it had sent your life spiraling out of your control. Unknown had been your white rabbit, and now you were on a new kind of chase after him. At least you had a partner to go with you.

 

Saeyoung had arranged a meeting with the agency, a trade of sorts for Saeran’s life. Saeyoung had already told you that the agency was well-aware of his skills and knew better than to take his words lightly. He had threatened to destroy them all if they so much as touched Saeran badly. It had been terribly beautiful to watch the playful man you loved dearly become this vengeful dark angel willing to destroy many to rescue a person dear to him. You would admit secretly that it had been a turn-on. You contemplated whether to tell Saeyoung this, but then let the moment pass.

 

Saeyoung had offered himself in exchange for Saeran. It was an exchange that he was never planning on following through upon. He was banking on his knowledge of Vanderwood and his relationship with the man. (Because, apparently, Mary Vanderwood the 3rd really _was_ a man. Saeyoung confessed with a grin that he just loved to call the man a woman because it was hilarious.) Saeyoung’s plan was somewhat scary and needed minute details to be perfect and work in just the right way, but you trusted him. You trusted his plans and his mind and his capability. Together you two would save Saeran.

 

“If anything goes wrong, we’ll try again next time.” Saeyoung said seriously. The two of you were curled up together in the bed of the last hotel you would be in until you were with Saeran again. Your fingers nervously messed with the buttons of his shirt, needing something to do about your anxiousness. No matter how much you trusted Saeyoung, you knew that plans often went awry. You had no choice but to try to ignore the horrible “what-ifs” that your brain was providing. Your fingers clenched into the front of his shirt, your body shivering with the memory of the last timeline.

 

Saeyoung whistled to catch your attention, and you looked at him. His legs tangled with yours as he removed his glasses, placing them near you two on the bed. You wondered if either of you would accidentally roll onto them. The frames looked strong at least. Saeyoung called your name this time, and your eyes snapped back to him. You couldn’t help your distracted mind.

 

“You’re shaking. Are you alright?” He asked, once again trying to be sure of your mental state. You wondered if he had always been such a worrier, but then you supposed that yes he always had been.

 

“I’m scared.” You confessed. He opened his mouth, no doubt to reassure you, but you placed your fingers to his mouth to stop him. “Yes, I’m scared about tomorrow. But I’m more . . . scared of dying again.” His golden eyes darkened at those words. “We can always try again, but I have to admit that dying isn’t fun. So the threat of it happening again so soon after the last one . . . it’s just making me tremble. I can’t help the reaction.”

 

“I won’t let you die.” He swore to you, cupping your cheek. Your hand dropped back to his shirt where your fingers returned to playing with his buttons. You got one undone. “I promised that I’ll protect you, so please trust me. I won’t let anyone or anything hurt you. I would rather die first.”

 

“I don’t want that to happen either!” You whimpered, hand gripping his shirt again as a tremor ran through you. You recalled his screams when he had been locked in Mint Eye’s cell. You stared at him with wide eyes, taking in his face. “If it comes down to something like that, I want to die first. Because then at least we know things will reset faster.”

 

He paled at the very thought. “Don’t . . . I can’t believe we’re having this conversation. ‘Who should die first?’ No, I don’t want that at all. I don’t think I can handle seeing you like that again. Shit!” He sighed a shaky breath, lips pressing to your forehead. You were still shaking some, but at least it was calming down. You apologized to him for reminding him. You had forgotten that he had his own trauma from the last timeline. You didn’t want him to experience that a second time either, but you would still prefer to die first. “Let’s talk about something else.”

 

“I love you.” You told him, fingers pressing and stroking the thin skin you had exposed by opening his shirt a bit. It made heat flutter in your chest, a familiar feeling of desperate want beginning to burn in you. You held yourself back, though. He cupped the back of your head and pulled you even closer to him. You didn’t resist pressing your face to his neck as he held your waist.

 

“I know you’re really scared. I’m sorry. I promise everything will be over by tomorrow . . .” He murmured to you. His words were soft and you knew he didn’t want you to see his face. So you just breathed and listened as he spoke a gentle confession to you. About his disbelief and his desires and his fears. You absorbed how your name sounded coming from his mouth, closing your eyes as you breathed in the soft musk of his scent. “Tonight might be our last night together. Or . . . we might be able to spend the rest of our lives together. Maybe when you fall asleep tonight, we’ll wake up in different beds again. I hope that doesn’t happen. I want to see your face when I wake up tomorrow.”

 

You wanted to tell him that you didn’t think such a terrible thing would happen. There was a feeling of expectation in you. Almost like a feeling of everything being _right_ even when so much was terrifically wrong. You had grown used to the feeling that came right before time reset on you, and you were relieved to have at least one certainty in your life at the moment. But you didn’t tell him. Soon, you decided, you would tell him. Reassure him so that pressure was off of his mind. But now his words were echoing in you.

 

“I don’t know the results . . . but if tonight is our last . . . I want to do one thing.” He said. “Can I . . . be a bit selfish to you?” His hand gently stroked down over your neck to your collarbones, and you lifted your head to meet his gaze. His lids were lowered, and his cheeks were a warm pink, but his eyes were heated with an intense passion you had seen in the eyes of others. Your heart sparked and kicked into a trot at the sight, desire immediately flooding your system as the sparks ignited the mellow arousal that had been beginning to permeate you before. “I know that it won’t matter in case time does reset . . . but I want to leave on you evidence . . . that I existed. That our time together hasn’t been a vague dream that both of us remembered one day. I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever.”

 

“Saeyoung,” you breathed out, shifting yourself upwards to be face-to-face with him on the bed. You were burning in the light of his molten gold eyes. You felt like you couldn’t breathe. You hadn’t been this affected by another person in what seemed like forever ago, “I could never forget you. No matter what.”

 

“Then let me have this assurance from you.” He demanded, even as it came off as a quietly desperate request.

 

You licked your dry lips. “Then take it.” You commanded him, and moved first to kiss him. He responded to your touch like he was on fire, mouth opening hungrily as his hand slid from your hip to grab a handful of your bottom, pressing your pelvises together. You gasped at the intensity having never felt this from him before, but your body responded instinctively to twist against him. Your hands came up to bury themselves in his hair as he shifted over you. The weight and heat of his body electrified you, pushing his fire through your veins. You were surely going to explode by the end of this.

 

You gasped his name as he broke away from you, kissing along your jaw to your neck. One of your hands slid down across his neck and to his chest, fumbling one-handed with the leftover buttons on his shirt. You couldn’t believe how much of an effect he had on you. You wanted him to touch everything, and you wanted to touch him everywhere. It was a desperate feeling that stirred you, pressing your hips up to his with a sigh.

 

“I want to leave marks on you.” Saeyoung whispered, teeth scraping at your throat as his hands pushed up and under your shirt. You wiggled, gladly letting the material bunch further up your chest. The fire pooled in your stomach and lower still as he bit down just hard enough for it to hurt. You whimpered his name repeatedly as he did it again, lowering himself further down your body as he pushed the shirt up and off of your body. You ducked your head to watch him as his molten gold eyes regarded you. He grabbed the edge of your bra between his teeth and tugged, almost calling you to him.

 

“You’re going to be the end of me.” You confessed to him brokenly as you sat up, hands scrambling at the latch for your bra. He laughed, cupping your face between his hands and kissing you. It made you fumble with your bra before you finally got it undone. You grabbed his hands and pressed them to your chest where Saeyoung groaned softly and slipped beneath the material there as well.

 

“You’re beautiful.” He told you as his thumbs swiped across your nipples. You shivered at the sensation as your bra finally slipped off of your body. Your arms wrapped around his back as you shoved the material of his shirt apart. You reveled at the feeling of his skin beneath yours, noting the scars and bumps you could feel here and there. He didn’t give you the chance to confirm with your eyes as he kissed you again and pushed you back down onto the bed. He grabbed your waist and hefted it upwards until your legs automatically locked around his hips. You whimpered at the press of his erection to you.

 

“Mark me more.” You commanded him, heart fluttering with mild panic. You were developing that same feeling of anxiety Saeyoung had been feeling. Would this be your only chance with him in this lifetime? In this timeline? Would you both die tomorrow? Would you wake up to the world being reset again? Even if your heart said no, your mind couldn’t listen to it. You didn’t _know_ for sure. “I want your marks to survive on me even if the world resets tomorrow. I don’t want to forget this.”

 

Saeyoung’s nails dug into your thighs as he lifted your hips higher and he moved downwards. He sucked hard at the skin of your breasts and your stomach. His teeth scraped against your ribs, and you were certain he broke the skin somewhere. He apologized in a hushed whisper when you cried out, but you reassured him that it was okay. The pain only sharpened your awareness of the pleasure he was giving you.

 

“When you watch me like that . . .” He said, his pink face regarding you with hazy lust-filled eyes, “it drives me insane. Have you looked at the others like that?”

 

“Not like I do you.” You told him, although flashes of your other lovers’ faces ran through your head, making you shudder. You firmly pushed them away. This wasn’t the time. “Don’t talk about them right now, Saeyoung. It’s only me and you.”

 

“I can’t help it.” He kissed you quickly, pressing his hips to yours sharply and grinding against you. You whimpered as your legs clenched around him but couldn’t close. You wanted him. Your skirt did nothing to hide any of the sensations. “I want you to remember me in a way you don’t for the others. I want to carve out my own place in your heart so that if a new reset occurs you remember everything that was ‘us’. I can’t stand the thought of seeing you with anyone else now that you’re finally mine.”

 

You giggled breathlessly, and he pouted at that. “I’m being serious, babe.”

 

“I know you are!” You laughed more and pulled his head down to yours as you grinned. “But Saeyoung, you’ve already done all of that. You’ve taken everything that’s left of me, you greedy man. Even if I _wanted_ to have anyone else, there’s no more room in my heart because _somebody_ decided to swoop in like the sneaky hacker he is!”

 

His eyes widened and finally a smile bloomed across his lips. “Really?”

 

His delight was almost childish in its wonder. You loved him all the more for it. You groaned helplessly. “You just took even more! Spare me, Saeyoung, I’m only an innocent woman!”

 

“Innocent for now.” His childish delight quickly transformed into a devilish look that sent shocks through your body, igniting you once again. You loved that look on him too. You couldn’t help but return it, turning your head away and shooting him a playfully-smug look.

 

“Oh, you think I’m actually innocent. That’s so cute.”

 

He gasped. “You _lied_ to me? How could I be so fooled?!”

 

“I don’t know.” You admitted, hands grabbing at your skirt and pulling it upwards tantalizingly slow to expose more and more of your skin. His eyes followed the sight hungrily, drawn to it like a moth to a flame. “I guess I’m just . . . very distracting.”

 

“You _are_ very distracting.” He agreed, staring at your dampened underwear. He licked his lips before dropping your thighs so he could work on his own pants. You could see his erection straining. “You’ll be the end of _me_ , not the other way around.”

 

You sat up and removed your own skirt, tossing it to the side as you crawled over to him. You ran your hands up and over his back, feeling how the muscles there moved as he shifted to pull his pants off, and scratched your way back down. You saw goosebumps skitter across his skin at the sensation, so you pressed kisses to the back of his neck and his shoulder, nuzzling your nose into the hair at the base of his neck as you grabbed two handfuls of exposed bottom. “I’d much rather us end together.” You murmured. Saeyoung spun around in your grip and yanked you to him so that you were in his lap. You gasped at the feeling of his bare body pressing against you everywhere. Automatically you rubbed yourself against his length, shivering, but there was still one problem.

 

“How long do you plan to tease me?” Saeyoung demanded as his hands roamed your back and chest. He nipped at the soft skin of your stomach and sucked hard on your nipple, cupping the other breast in his hand as he did so. You whimpered and shifted against him again. You were melting. The delicious pressure inside of you called for a release. You ached to be filled in your entirety by Saeyoung. You wanted to think of nothing else but him. “You still have your underwear on. As cute as they are, I’m starting to hate them, sweetie.”

 

“Pet names.” You breathed with a soft giggle. You kissed him soundly, opening your mouth to his probing and grinding against him. He groaned lowly and his voice echoed through to your very core. Your nails instinctively clenched into his hair as his hand slipped underneath the band of your underwear curiously. You tilted your hips up, granting him a stuttering gasp as he brushed over your clit. You instead wrapped your arms around his neck as he pressed hot open-mouthed kisses to your chest and slipped his fingers further back and into you. You panted into his hair and whispered his name.

 

He responded with your own name, his voice desperate in his longing. He murmured a few curses under his breath as his fingers slipped out of you again, slick now, to play with you. You bit your lip to keep from crying out, although it was a close thing. It all felt so good but it wasn’t enough. You wanted to clench down around him. You wanted to reach down and also touch Saeyoung, but you couldn’t get your body to cooperate caught as it was at his mercy. You could only stay there trembling against his power as your mind raced with ideas of what all you wanted to do.

 

There was so much you wanted to experience with Saeyoung, but simply not enough time. You wanted him to take his time to slowly unwrap you until you were begging for release, but you also wanted him to move hard and fast and fuck you roughly into the mattress. You wanted to ride him or suck him or pull at his hair while he licked you open. You loved his talented fingers so much. He was so new to your body, but he somehow seemed to know most of your secrets without much trying. You could come just from his fingers alone. But you wanted more.

 

Saeyoung abruptly shoved you down onto the bed and kissed you with fervor. You clung to him as his fingers fucked you instead, stretching and pressing against your walls. You were sure your underwear would be stretched and ruined, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care as he swallowed every noise that you made.

 

“God, where did you get such a filthy mouth?” He asked as he pulled away. You could see his pupils blown wide as he gazed at you with dark hooded eyes. He looked absolutely wrecked with his curly hair flying every which way and the hickie you yourself had put onto his neck when you hadn’t paid attention. “You’re driving me crazy with all those ideas.”

 

“Was I talking out loud?” You asked, shocked. You had forgotten that you couldn’t hold your tongue while in bed. You remembered now being teased about it by your past lovers. It hadn’t been too bad before, but Jumin had always loved whatever ideas you could think of so you had developed the habit of saying everything that came to mind. Saeyoung was lucky that your mind wasn’t onto some of your kinkier ideas.

 

“I want to do it all.” Saeyoung murmured to you, finally having enough of your underwear and pulling them off. Your body throbbed with want as the cooler air hit your heated skin. Saeyoung grabbed himself, carefully slicking himself as he could with your mixed fluids as he pressed kisses to your already-bruised skin. These were softer than the previous one to match the soft, ragged tone of his voice. “I want to experience everything with you. But I have to be careful tonight. We’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

 

Oh, that was right. So much to do. You grinned ruefully. “You mean I have to be able to walk?”

 

You felt his responding grin against your skin. “Among other things.” He paused and grabbed some pillows for you. You winced as his glasses slid off of the bed and clattered to the floor, but Saeyoung paid it no mind. His focus was completely on you. “Is this alright?” He asked quietly as he pressed his tip to you. Your entire body jolted with desire. “I didn’t exactly plan for this. I’m sorry. I want to, but . . .”

 

You understood what he was asking. “Yes.” You told him. “It’s fine. Please, just . . .” You didn’t finish, instead reaching down to open yourself up more for him. He gave another heady groan and kissed you again, but didn’t ask for any more permission. You clung to him, absorbing yourself in his lips and tongue as he pressed slowly and carefully into you. You wiggled against him, clenching against the stretch of him inside you, but it only made the fire burn hotter within your body. You needed this from him.

 

No more discussion was needed as you two moved against each other. You had thought Saeyoung might be a bit shy when you two would first lay together, but other than being careful he moved with more confidence than expected. You saw his eyes watching you and your reactions, and you made sure to be vocal for him. You could practically see him memorizing what you liked and how you liked it, and that only made you give another sob of pleasure. His three names slipped from your mouth at different intervals as you egged him on more and more. You were going to explode just like you had thought.

 

Every time your name escaped from his mouth, your heart filled up even more. Your mind was corrupted by him and his voice. His scent mixing with yours made your head swim as you choked for air. His lips left rings of fire on your cheeks and neck and chest, and his fingers as they slipped between your legs to coax your orgasm to new heights only tightened the feeling in your core. Your muscles burned and your legs kept slipping on his hips from the sweat. You took in the sight of his hair soaked against his forehead, and the ripple of his muscles with every thrust inside of you. It was almost too much.

 

“I love you!” You gasped. It slipped out of you in a mantra, desperate to be voiced no matter how many times it took. You sobbed once and bit down on your hand to shut yourself up, your peak so close that it was all you could focus on.

 

“Don’t hide your voice.” Saeyoung commanded quickly, biting down on the other side of your hand gently and tugging it away. You laughed at the move as he kissed you again. “I want to hear everything. I want your voice ingrained inside of me so I never forget again.” He managed a cheeky wink at you with a sharper thrust than before as he added, “I want this memory . . . to be what I wake up to in every timeline.”

 

“Oh my God, Saeyoung!” You cried, laughing at the very thought.

 

“Again, again.” Saeyoung told you as he increased his pace. It knocked any words right out of you. “More noises. What do you sound like when you come with me inside of you? When I touch you like this? I want to know everything about you. Come for me.”

 

You would never be able to deny him when he talked in that voice to you. It shattered all of your control. This fucking hacker had found just the right combination to wreck you.

 

You listened to his command and didn’t bother to hide your cry as you came hard. Your nails bit hard into his skin as you yanked at the sheets of the bed. Your mind was lost as he didn’t stop, wringing you out as much as you liked. You felt him finish inside of you, your name gasping out of his mouth as his hips stuttered. You attempted to kiss him, but two of you couldn’t get further than panting against each other’s mouths while your shattered mentalities attempted to come back together.

 

You ran your hands over his arms and chest, feeling how his heart thumped loudly against your palm. Your fingers idly massaged the muscles there, moving further down to press to his stomach (there was some pudge there. That’s adorable) to wrap around his sides. Finally you let your arms fall away only to cup his cheeks as you two kissed slowly, mouths languidly moving against each other. He carefully pulled out of you and finally away from you to collapse down onto his back beside you.

 

Neither of you two talked while you allowed the buzz of your coitus to run its course. You closed your eyes enjoying the moment before you turned your head to gaze at Saeyoung. His eyes were glittering in the low light, soft with the affection you saw there. Your heart jumped, eliciting a tiny shy smile as you rolled onto your side and reached for him. You ached pleasantly and now the harder marks Saeyoung had given you were now beginning to voice their complaints. You paid them no mind.

 

“Do you really think you’ll dream of this?” You asked Saeyoung. “I mean . . . if time resets?”

 

“God, I hope so!” He responded with a passion that made you laugh. “I mean . . . I don’t have dreams like . . . well, this, often. So I’m sure it would trigger other memories for me.”

 

“Like killing cockroaches for me? And buying me sushi?” You suggested playfully.

 

He grinned. “Like hearing you call my name and telling me you love me over and over again.”

 

You blushed and hid your face in your pillow. That kind of direct attack wasn’t fair! When had he become so bold? He laughed at your embarrassment and pulled you close to him to kiss your temple before sitting up. You looked up at him in surprise at the loss of contact, biting down a whine. “Saeyoung?”

 

“I’d love to just stay in bed with you . . .” He began regretfully, making a face at the door, “but we have to leave first thing in the morning . . . and I’m sure you want a shower, right?”

 

He was right, of course. You definitely did _not_ want to go to face Saeyoung’s agency covered in stale sweat and other fluids. You made the same face Saeyoung did and reluctantly sat up as well. “Yes. But come join me. I think the bathtub is big enough for both of us.”

 

Saeyoung yawned widely, which caused you to yawn not long afterwards. Both of you slipped off of the bed. “I’ll soak with you. I can properly shower after we have Saeran back. You go start the water while I change the sheets. There has to be spares around here somewhere, right . . . ?”

 

You agreed and headed into the bathroom to start the hot water for the bath. You turned to gaze at yourself in the mirror, running your fingers lightly over each developing mark on you. You pressed against them to feel the muted pain of each. You wanted to memorize where each and every one of them was. You wanted to remember the feeling and sight of Saeyoung’s lips and teeth making those marks. You closed your eyes, picturing it.

 

You were certain you wouldn’t forget this night.


End file.
